Mickey Mouse vs. Freddy the frog
Description Disney vs. The Golden Moustache!, Who of these cartoon characters from Disney and The Golden Moustache, that has opposite personalities will win? Intro Wiz: In the cartoons here many characters that are animals. Boomstick: But this 2 characters has opposite personalities and are Mickey Mouse, the mascot of Disney. Wiz: And Freddy the frog, the OC created by The Golden Moustache. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armors, and skills to see who would win DEATH BATTLE!... Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Disney, that born in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie, whistling in a Steamboat. (The camera shows Mickey whistling in a Steamboat) Boomstick: Mickey has Toon-Force, that allows Mickey break the law of physics, he can make clones of himself and breath in the space or underwater. Wiz: Mickey has superhuman strenght, can knock peoples more talls than him with his punches, can lift threes, can lift an obese rabbit from the tall of a man, can break pianos in the half with a broom, etc. Boomstick: Mickey is very faster, he can move in a place where the time don't exist, can dodge bullets and lasers, can match Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber Duel, and can overcome a tornado. Wiz: Mickey is very resistent, can endurade blasts, can endurade the Sun's heat, can endurade be crushed, can endurade Pete's punches, endurade a tornado and can endurade a beating from a Kangroo in boxing, smiling all the time! Boomstick: Mickey has weapons, he has guns, fishing pools that can catch opponents, cakes with dynamite, rapiers, mallets, etc. Wiz: Mickey has the Sorcerer's Hat, allows Mickey redirect any magic attack with his hands, shoot lighting balls and fireballs, make that things have life, etc. Boomstick: Mickey also has the Magic Water, that becomes Mickey invincible temporally and in Epic Mickey has the Magic Paintbrush, and the Brush has 2 sustances, the Thinner, an evil sustance that can melt things and fictice characters and his good counterpart, the Paint, with this Mickey can create things. Wiz: And Mickey in Kingdom Hearts, is the king of the Disney Castle and has a Keyblade and can shoot magic attacks like Pearl, shoot lighting balls at the opponent, Stopza, can stop the time momentarily, Mine Shield, shoot magic traps, the Sign of Faith allows Mickey shoot a tornado before than shoot a ray, and the Healing of Light, allows Mickey heal himself, and can heal other persons. Boomstick: Mickey is powerful but has his weaknesses, he can be cheated easy and can still pain, but don't here that messes with the Disney mascot! Mickey: Don't stress over anything you can't change. Freddy the frog Wiz: Freddy the frog is a cartoon character, that is a known scammer and also is a OC created by The Golden Moustache. Boomstick: Freddy actually has Toon-Force which allows Freddy have insane durability, regeneration and also strenght like his opponent. Wiz: Also Freddy has regeneration and Freddy can regenerate from basically all than hit Freddy and also is very stronger, can lift trees effortessly, he beat a whole of The Evil's army with his bare hands and with ease, can lift a whole piano and also can lift start without any damage and can lift the whole moon! Boomstick: Freddy also can break the fourth wall! Wiz: Yeah Boomstick, also can cames out from the cartoon and he's on a computer with the screen showing the opponent, and he can shut down the computer, BRFing them, delete them, and can create basically anything, change their size and attack them with the mouse. Boomstick: Also is very durable, he tanked the Big Bang without any scratch! Wiz: Also can time travel and literally take his opponents there. Boomstick: Also can dodge bullets, axes, missiles and baseball bats thrown with accuracy and is very faster. He literally can run around in space and literally can make that the planet spin, and return to it in one second and appearing as a green blur while doing so! Wiz: Freddy also is very smarter, can trick the smartest people in the world, and Dr. Genious, a very smart scientist, and has hammerspace. Boomstick: Yeah, Freddy can pull out revolvers, hammers, shotguns, etc. Wiz: He could change the whole world with insane reality warping, but this is not combat applicable as: one, it happened only one, second it has never been used to attack anyone. Boomstick: He has a Legendary Sword that becomes Freddy much more stronger, can split a planet in 2 with a few punches to the ground, can dissappear from people's sight even if they're looking at him, can fly at extreme speeds in space, crash into planets and destroy them without stopping and if he says "Da yellow laser!" then the sword shoots a FTL yellow laser and if it hits anything or anyone, they or it are turned in an hotdog! Wiz: Also has a a form named Giant Freddy Face, but it won't be used. Boomstick: And has a form named Dracula Frog, with the form he could beat the sun, stated to have other great power over the universe, and beat Space the alien, a planet level threat which destroyed planets and covered the earth with a gigantic red forcefield, and can literally lift Space the alien, who was gigantic! Wiz: Also he beat other alien supervillains, such as the Evil, who was a threat to the whole universe, he can move MFTL+ speeds, being able to run galaxy to galaxy, in less than a second and speedblitz Space the alien at certain times and other supervillains and with his magic can shoot magic blasts, dark red orbs and an explosive forcefield around an opponent he can send large waves of fire and making lighting strike someone, he also can turn someone into ice by raising his hands and use telekinesis. Boomstick: He also can return from be erased from existence and can create Black Holes to throw at someone and he is not affected by them in the way and has knowledge of martial arts and judo too and beating up some of his opponents, and he can turn gigantic and eat half the moon and the sun! Wiz: He fought various knights as Legendary Sword Freddy too and defeated universal guardians. Boomstick: He also can dodge lasers to, and ran planet to planet in less than one second and ran through the earth just to get a Hotdog! Wiz: He also has a Book of Sealing, but he don't use the book to this battle. Boomstick: Freddy has his weaknesses, can be a bit cocky at times, can still pain and be stunned for a bit, even with his toonforce, and has to master and have total control over magic. Wiz: But don't here that messe with Freddy the frog because he is a master of tricks and scamming! Freddy the frog: Da yellow laser! Intermission Wiz: Ok, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once in for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!... Pre-Fight Mickey was walking whistling into a street, as Freddy was looking Mickey. Freddy know than Mickey is the Disney mascot and Freddy said. Freddy: Mickey has many money, actually he has many companies... But I can kill him to have his money! Mickey listen Freddy and said. Mickey: You need fight kill me! Freddy: Let's do it! Both put in their combat positions. FIGHT! Fight Mickey and Freddy hit and kicked several times, until Mickey jumps and kicks The Golden Moustache's OC in aside. Then Mickey use a mallet trying to hit Freddy, who collides with a hammer and the two collides weapons until Freddy ends hitting the Disney mascot into the ground. Mickey then use his Rapier slashing Freddy in his stomach but Freddy regenerates kicking Mickey in aside. Mickey use a gun shooting bullets at Freddy, who use a shotgun and the 2 collides bullets until the 2 don't have munition. Mickey decide use a Fishing Pool catching Freddy, throwing him into the ground and use a Cake with Dynamite that explodes, sending the OC from The Golden Moustache into a wall. Then the Disney mascot decide use the Sorcerer's Hat shooting fireballs at Freddy who collides shooting Magic Blasts and the 2 collides attacks until Freddy hits Mickey with a Magic Blast, sending the mouse flying into a wall. Then Mickey transforms use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine and becomes into Super Mickey and flies at Freddy hitting him into a wall. Then Freddy transforms into Dracula Frog and the 2 was throwing a lot of punches at eachother, until the 2 collides his fists creating a great crater into the ground, but Mickey ends returning into normal. Mickey: Oh no! Freddy ends hitting Mickey into a wall. Mickey use the Magic Water becoming invincible and throws a lot of punches and kicks at Freddy until he kick Freddy into a wall and Mickey returns to normal. Then Mickey use his Lightsaber cutting Freddy many times who regenerates and kicked Mickey into a wall, but Mickey angrily use the force sending Freddy into a wall. Then Mickey cames out of the cartoon and try to make some, but Freddy also cames out of the cartoon and hits the Disney mascot in a wall. Freddy: Give up mouse, I got your money! Mickey angrily hits Freddy in the face and then decide use his Keyblade and runs trying to cut Freddy, who use his Legendary Sword and the 2 rans at eachother, colliding swords until Freddy kicked Mickey in aside. Freddy: Da yellow laser! Freddy shoots a yellow laser at Mickey, who dodges jumping and kicking Freddy into the ground. Mickey decide use Pearl, shooting lighting balls at Freddy hitting him into a wall. Then Mickey use the Sign of Faith, shooting a tornado from his Keyblade, that Freddy dodges but Mickey use the Mine Shield shooting magic traps at Freddy thats hits him and makes that Freddy ends landing into the ground. Freddy gets up but Mickey said. Mickey: Stopza! Mickey stops the time and cuts Freddy a lot of times with the Keyblade and kicks him into the ground. Then Mickey decide create many clones of himself but Freddy ends killing all the clones with his Legendary Sword and Mickey decide use his Magic Paintbrush and said. Mickey: It's over! Mickey try to use the Magic Paintbrush but Freddy scams Mickey's Magic Paintbrush. Freddy: Ha, ha! Mickey: What?, Hey is my Magic Paintbrush! Freddy: Magic Paintrbush?, This thing probably can make magic... I can kill you using this, well mouse it's time to finish with you and got your money! Freddy ends shooting Thinner at Mickey, who scared screams in pain and ends melted. K.O! Freddy: Yeah, I won! Freddy smiles and grabs Mickey's Keyblade and returns to the cartoon and he walks up to Disney Castle and told at the Disney characters that Mickey was death, as the Disney characters cries because the mascot of Disney was death and Freddy got Mickey's money and smiles with his money and Freddy becomes into the King of Disney and said. Freddy: Now I'm a king, oh yeah! Results Boomstick: Whoa, who can said that a frog and a mouse can make a awesome fight and also now Freddy is a king! Wiz: Well, first that nothing, Mickey can be very stronger because he can knock down peoples more talls than him with his punches, can lift threes, can lift an obese rabbit from the tall of a man, and can break pianos in the half with a broom, but Freddy is more stronger because he can lift the moon that is a feat that Mickey never make. Boomstick: Also, in speed Freddy can run around in space and make that the planet spin and return to it in one second but Mickey is more faster because can move in a place where the time don't exists. Wiz: Also, Mickey can be very durable but Freddy tanked the Big Bang making him possibly more durable that Mickey, and also the 2 has toonforce because are cartoon characters. Boomstick: Also Mickey has much more weapons and hammerspace than Freddy but his toonforce and weapons can avoid that. Wiz: Also, Freddy is very smarter and know how scam things and also Mickey is very easy to be cheated so that Freddy can trick Mickey easily and also Mickey can kill Freddy with his Magic Paintrbush that can erase fictice characters but Freddy can scam Mickey's Magic Paintrbush and use Mickey's Magic Paintbrush to erase him. Boomstick: It seems that Mickey Mouse ends up being melted and Freddy is a king! Wiz: The winner is: Freddy the frogCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles